<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by Butterflies_and_Handgrenades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103765">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Handgrenades/pseuds/Butterflies_and_Handgrenades'>Butterflies_and_Handgrenades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Venture Bros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Handgrenades/pseuds/Butterflies_and_Handgrenades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid little poem thing that was from a prompt in my group.<br/>Reader in the first person. Technically could be used for Ward but I actually picked Watch for this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Watch/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First poem I've written in like 12 years lol thought I would share anyway seeing as we need more content of these goons even if it's stupid stuff like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying across my bed, comfortable and mostly napping.<br/>When upon my front door, I hear a thunderous rapping.<br/>Creeping to the peephole, it’s blocked by a hand,<br/>From the bottom, I can hear impatient feet tapping.</p>
<p>Cracking the door, behind it a tall man did stand.<br/>Dressed in red and black, belt buckles looking grand.<br/>He knocked the door all the way open with a hard kick,<br/>“Get in the car” was his boisterous demand.</p>
<p>The corners of his mouth lifted with an uptick.<br/>A loud laugh left him, the sound rough and thick.<br/>His fingers curled tightly around my wrist,<br/>Suddenly the car door closed behind us loud and quick.</p>
<p>Against him I did not resist.<br/>His lips were soft, as I was kissed.<br/>“You could have just asked me on a date.” I chuckled.<br/>Grinning, “Where’s the fun in that?” He hissed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>